The Fan I love Most
by azulastemper
Summary: What happens when Lilly falls for Hannah and then finds out it's Miley? LILEY!
1. Chapter 1

Lilly slipped her headphones on and flopped onto her bed. She set her sock clad feet up on her pillows and propped her head up by her arms. The reason she lay so oddly was in order to see the large poster hanging just above her headboard. It was a colossal tribute to a beautiful long, lean seventeen-year-old girl. She had a sweet pearly white smile and long flowing blonde hair. Only someone who'd been living under a rock wouldn't know that it was Hannah Montana.

Lilly sighed and turned the volume up to one of her favorite Hannah songs, "Been Here All Along." There was just something comforting about the song…something familiar. She knew it was ridiculous but sometimes she liked to imagine that it was a song made especially for her. She felt her heart drop into her stomach and felt retarded because Hannah's armies of fans all probably thought that. She was nothing special, just another admiring face in the crowd.

She liked Hannah since she first came out. Not at first but slowly the music and that sugary smile grew on her. Bored one night she Google'd the pop star and the more info she discovered the more she realized the girl seemed interesting. Lilly never told anyone that she had a huge crush on the singer. She'd be too embarrassed and there really was no reason to share the information. She wasn't gonna get the chance to ever go on a date with Hannah. No one even knew Lilly might be capable of such feelings for a girl. She didn't know how her mom would feel. Her friend Oliver probably wouldn't care…and Miley. Miley might be taken back at first but learn to live with it; after all they were best friends and they'd shrivel up without each other.

There was a knock on the door. "Knock, knock!" a girl announced before letting herself in. Lilly jolted and sat up quickly. She couldn't be seen oogling Hannah in front of anyone. She tore her headphones off as she spotted Miley coming over to her. "You alright Lil? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

Lilly pulled a smile on and shook her head rapidly. "No…I was just surprised to see you." Miley's face screwed up with confusion.

"I called you three times but you didn't answer." Miley explained and sat down on the bed next to Lilly.

"Sorry about that." She shrugged. Miley let her gaze roam around Lilly's room even though she'd been in there a million times before. The brunette took in the posters, the magazine clippings pinned to the wall, the T-shirts, and CDs.

"You know I never really noticed but…you really _do_ have a lot of Hannah stuff." Her best friend said a little intimidated.

"No…" Lilly tried to defend herself as she set her music up on her computer desk. She couldn't help but sound a little nervous and she prayed Miley wouldn't get suspicious. "I bet any other Hannah fan has the same amount of stuff. Don't you?" Miley gave an awkward smile and managed to avoid the question.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about that guy I mentioned before? You know the double date I wanted to go on…" Lilly's best friend gave those wide baby eyes. Lilly groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Miley, I told you, I just really don't feel like it right now." She was getting tired trying to keep up with all the boys she was forcing herself to drool over. "Besides you're only going so you can get free shoes out of that guy."

"He's rich, they're cute shoes, don't judge me!" Miley said dramatically. Lilly couldn't help but chuckle. She came back and wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders.

"You could always just get a job Miles." She urged. Her friend gagged.

"I can't, I'm already really busy with Ha-," Miley started but her eyed bulged wide open as she realized she was saying something she shouldn't. "Hamsters!" She quickly added. Lilly gave an odd look. "Jackson's new pets."

"Okaaay?" Lilly said.

"You know, I'll just ask for a raise in my allowance for the month." Her friend said uneasily. Lilly just nodded her head in agreement. "Anyway, let's get a head start on that mountain of homework." Miley got up and headed over to where she dropped her backpack. She stopped halfway there as she noticed something sitting on the bedside table. "What is THAT?"

Lilly jolted from the sudden urgency in her friend's voice. Miley bolted over to snatch the V.I.P pass to Hannah's new concert. "Special backstage access? Lilly how did you get this?" Miley said panicking as if she'd found a dead body in the girl's room.

"I bought it? It took me three summers to save up for. I mean I had to go through all the hoops to get it." Lilly explained.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Miley squeaked.

"Well because…I just wanted to meet her face to face. Are you mad that I didn't get you one?" she wondered. Her friend was acting a little over the top for something she really wasn't into.

"No?" Miley squeaked even more annoyingly. She shakily put the pass down and marched towards her bag. Whatever was bothering Miley was shoved deep down in order to focus on her homework.

They worked silently side by side. Lilly struggled to keep her head focused on calculus problems with Hannah buzzing through her mind. In three weeks, she'd have her chance to see her up close and personal. She wanted to make an impression, she just didn't know how. She wished she could ask Miley for help but that was just out of the question. Lilly wanted to do something romantic but not cheesy and definitely not something any other fan could think of saying or doing. She decided to be vague about it and hope Miley could help that way.

"Hey Miles," she asked.

"Yeah Lil?"

"What do you think would impress Hannah? Like if someone-a guy of course-wanted to get her to like him?" Lilly said. She bit her lip; she just might as well spit out the obvious. Miley wasn't really paying attention enough to get the subtle hints she might usually pick up on.

"That's easy." Miley chuckled as she kept her eyes on her notebook. She rested her head in her palms as she lay on her stomach, kicking her feet back and forth. "She'd like someone sincere, someone not afraid to just lay out all their feelings in the open. Someone she could count on to be a good friend. Her perfect guy would just come sweeping in on a skateboard holding flowers and confess all that he felt for her and she'd definitely fall for him."

"Huh, she likes skateboarders?" Lilly asked suspiciously as she glanced over at Miley who was secretly grinning down at her notebook.

"Melts for em." The girl replied.

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh! Uh, I read it somewhere." Miley said quickly before pretending to be working again. Lilly turned away and wondered how she managed to miss that piece of information. It made her heart rush though. _Definitely one thing I can use to my advantage_.

After finishing their homework and eating dinner, they got ready for bed. Miley was too tired to head home which was silly 'cause it wasn't far. Lilly wandered into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was too preoccupied with scrubbing to notice Miley half hiding in the doorway watching her closely. Miley's eyes wandered from Lilly's head and then further down…down…_way _down. Lilly turned around when she finished and smiled at her friend standing there.

"Sorry, I know I took forever." Lilly said.

"No, it's cool…it's fine. I already brushed." Miley waved her hand and headed over to the bed. They crawled in together and Lilly leaned over to turn the lamp off.

"Night Miles." Lilly said as she settled onto her pillow.

"Night Lil," Miley said a little longingly as she eyed Lilly's back. She let out a sigh and stared up at the massive poster of her other self on the wall. "What am I gonna do?" she groaned under her breath.

**AN: Let me know if you like. I don't really know a whole lot about the show but I still love Liley so I might be off with some things? **


	2. Chapter 2

After school the next day Miley had exiled herself to her room. She reached under her pillow and found the crumpled up paper she'd found ages ago. Lilly had been bored at school and did it one day; she forgot to throw it in the trash as the bell rang. Miley found it on the floor since she was the last one to leave the classroom. When she opened it she was in for a shock. She stared at the blank side of the paper for a moment before laying back on the softness of her bed. Carefully she unfolded the paper and read what was scribbled across it.

_If we were a movie, I'd be the right girl, and you'd be the best friend that I fall in love with._

Just under it was a small doodle of Hannah kissing Lilly's cheek. Miley was too nervous to mention anything to Lilly. For goodness sake what _could _she say? _Hey Lilly that's so sweet you love Hannah Montana which is me in a wig. Ha I know how crazy you've loved your best friend this whole time! _Miley couldn't say anything but if Lilly ever wanted to tell her face to face she would let her friend do it in her own time. Whenever she was ready…

At first Miley went along as if she never knew but she couldn't help noticing new things. Whenever Hannah was on TV Lilly would stare with glazed over eyes, taking in Hannah's-_Miley's_-beauty. The poor blonde froze and fought so hard to hide the reddening of her cheeks from everyone else who might've been in the room. In the car, when Hannah's songs came on Lilly got that tiny grin as if envisioning her dream girl singing them for her. Every time Lilly said something nice about Hannah Miley knew it was a watered down version of what Lilly really wanted to say.

How could she pretend to ignore the effect she was having on her best friend? How could she ignore the way Lilly stared at all her pictures? Really, so what if she had a wig that was still Miley out there bearing her soul to the world, just secretly. It was just so crazy to think that Lilly had found beauty in that, that Lilly loved Miley head over heels but just didn't know it.

As for Miley? Well she couldn't pretend she didn't like making Lilly blush. She couldn't pretend she wasn't enjoying the fact that she probably gave Lilly tingles all over with her songs. Miley liked guys but none of them were her best friend. None of them knew her like the back of their hands or held her tightly in just the right way when she had a bad day. None of them loved her like Lilly did. The thought of her best friend being something more…began to drive Miley's heart crazy.

Now when she saw Lilly she saw a gorgeous young woman who's smiles were rays of sunshine and who's eyes were dazzling beacons of joy. Whenever Lilly hugged her she struggled not to melt into the embrace and simply fade away. When she saw Lilly's soft, delicately carved lips she fought the urge to bring her lips to them…and kiss them…deeply…over and over again.

Sadly though, Miley wasn't _really_ the one Lilly loved. She found that out the hard way. One night about a year ago, Miley tried to make a subtle move during a sleep over. She reached out to hold Lilly's hand and her friend held it. With that rush of confidence Miley had scooted r_eally_ close to Lilly. It was pitch dark but she could feel how close she was to Lilly because she could feel the girl's gentle breath on her lips. She leaned forward but before she could make contact the blonde jolted and rolled over. They never talked about what happened.

No Miley was just the best friend. Hannah was the one Lilly crushed on massively _hard._ Hannah had Lilly's attention. Miley contemplated telling Lilly so many times she just didn't know what she was waiting for. Maybe if Lilly found out she was Hannah…would Lilly stop loving Hannah altogether? Her heart ached at the thought of not having her best friend's love. Or would Lilly be angry because Miley lied for so long? That would ruin everything for sure.

Either way she needed to figure out a plan before Lilly got private access to Hannah. She just didn't know what to do. The door quietly opened and her dad poked his head in.

"Hey Bud," he said gently.

She shrugged and hid the note under her pillow. "Hey daddy."

"Seemed like somethin' was bothering you, thought I'd check." He said as he came fully into the room. Miley groaned and hugged one of her pillows.

"I'm just wondering if keeping my secret from Lilly so long was a good idea. Daddy, if she finds out she's gonna be so mad and she won't wanna be friends anymore." Miley said sadly. Her dad sighed and knew this was a tough one to answer. He came over and sat next to Miley and patted her shoulder.

"I know it was a tough choice but you had a good reason for it. You didn't want to put any pressure on Lilly to keep a secret and you didn't want her to see you as anything _too _out of the ordinary." He smiled. Miley gave him a bizarre look.

"Daddy say what?"

"Even being "just Miley" you're still my special girl. I may not know a whole lot Bud but you and Lilly; y'all are closer than a peanut butter jelly. If your closest friend really cares she'll get over your secret 'cause I know she loves you." He answered and ruffled Miley's hair. _More than you know daddy,_ Miley thought. "You planning to drop the bomb on her?"

"I might not have a choice. In three weeks she's gonna be meeting Hannah. If she gets too close she'll know it's me." Miley explained. Her dad just nodded.

"You got a tough choice but I know you'll choose what's best for the both of you." He said before getting up and heading back out into the hall. "Now get washed up, I got me some real juicy steak on the grill tonight."

Miley laughed. "You got it."

That night Miley had settled herself into a nice comfortable sleep. She was cuddled up next to her pillow and snuggled like a burrito under her blanket. A wide smile was on her face as she had one of the best dreams ever.

_It was a beautiful warm summer night. The full moon spilled milky light over the beach. The sound of the waves crashing onto the shore was the only background noise. Lilly could be seen with an arm around her. She seemed so relaxed. She pulled away from whoever it was and smiled. _

"_I've never been so happy." Lilly said as she stared at her admirer hiding in the shadows next to her. Finally this mystery date was revealed. Hannah Montana grinned back adoringly._

"_Then prepare to be ecstatic," the singer replied and leaned in towards Lilly's lips. _

Miley grunted awake and sat up. "Sweet nibblets." She hissed. She picked up a pillow and threw across the room at the picture of Hannah on her wall. "Quit stealing my girl!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was a gorgeous southern Californian afternoon. The sun was low in the sky causing its light to be a rich golden color. Unfortunately, for a rather famous young star she couldn't be spending it outside with her friends as her other half. Instead she had to prepare for her concert which could be the most important one she'd ever have. Hannah Montana never felt pressured to perform not even for the most important people, however her inner Miley was freaking out.

She was standing on the glossy floor of Channel trying to find the right shoes for the show. They reserved the whole place for the afternoon so she could shop in peace. Right now her eyes were torn between looking at red strappy heals and sparkly black ones the man helping her held. It was clear he was fighting the urge not to faint or beg for an autograph. She tapped her finger on her lip, contemplating very hard. _Which ones would Lilly like best?_ She thought. She could hear her dad shrug behind her. They'd been here for over an hour after all.

"I'll just have to try out both. You wouldn't mind would you daddy?" Hannah said smiling widely back at her father who was two seconds away from dying of boredom. He pretended to be enthusiastic though.

"Not at all darling, you look all you want." He said sarcastically.

"Great!" Hannah snatched the red ones out of the man's hand and slipped them on. She turned her foot side to side. The lighting was awful in there and she couldn't really get the shoes full effect. She pouted for a second before a light bulb went off in her head. "I'm just gonna go for a test run, I'll be right back!"

She made her way quickly to the front doors. The man helping her was too stunned to tell her not to leave the store. Hannah made her way outside to the mildly crowded side walk. She sucked in the fresh air and headed down the sidewalk, enjoying the breeze flowing through her wig. The shoes felt really great, easy to move around in, perfect for dancing around the stage-,

"HANNAH MONTANA!" A squealing girl announced. Hannah's stomach lurched from the dread of that all too familiar sound. Everyone on the street was alerted as if a fire alarm just went off. They all stopped and turned to see if it was true. Their eyes all targeted the blonde. The pop star knew the drill too easily. Hannah smiled nervously before making a run for it away from the mob of fans coming at her.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Hannah muttered. She picked up speed but glanced behind her see the mob was catching up to her. She couldn't help but feel like those poor innocent survivors in those zombie movies who always got caught out in the open. Once one flesh hungry monster spotted you they all did.

She ran off the street to a crowded beachside pier where small tourist stands selling random things like sandals, hats, and-, "Ooo sunglasses!" Hannah snatched a large pair and pulled them on hoping to disguise herself better. "Sorry, I need to borrow these." She waved to the owner of the stand. The teenage girl just waved in shock.

"H-Hannah…" the girl muttered.

The fans weren't fooled though. They weaved around the stands following the pop star's tracks perfectly. Hannah leaped over a small fence and ran forward without realizing where she was. She dodged a few skate boarders who hollered before falling over a second later to dodge the blonde. Hannah ran into a small crowd that had gathered around the half pipe. She wedged her way through them and made her way to the front. She glanced back to see the fans searching hungrily for their idol. Grinning with success she turned around to figure out where the heck she was.

She saw a boy finish his turn on the half pipe. He landed on the top and tried to give his buddy a handshake but his buddy stood there like a dead fish. Hannah froze as she saw it was Lilly. Truscott stood there with her mouth partly open and her eyes wide yet beautifully staring directly into Hannah's despite the sunglasses.

For one moment time caught its breath and stared in awe at this fateful meeting. Hannah felt like her heart had just been shot by lightning. It ran into overdrive and thundered like the engine of a muscle car in her chest. Forget the years of being Lilly's best friend, forget Miley altogether, _this _was their first meeting. Like some powerful goddess Hannah stood in the center of Lilly's universe, all beautiful and gorgeous and adored. For so long Miley had wanted to be looked at like that and now her dream finally came true.

"Yo Lilly are you going?" a boy hollered. Lilly jolted and placed her skateboard out on the ready but the girl was clearly nervous now. She dropped into the half pipe, struggling to keep her eyes off of Hannah standing there.

Hannah gripped her hands around the metal bar keeping people from wandering onto the half pipe. She smiled warmly as she found Lilly's eyes couldn't stay off of her. The skater kept glancing at her between tricks to make sure the star was still there. _I wouldn't miss watching you for the world_, Hannah thought and couldn't help but give a flirty little wave up at Lilly when she finished her turn. Lilly turned to see if there was anyone Hannah could've waved to but no, it was her. Lilly waved shakily back.

"Hey you look familiar." Someone said behind her. Hannah's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. The jig was up. She wanted to punch whoever it was who decided to get smart. No one ruins her moment with Lilly! She had no time to tackle him though.

"You know I get that a lot." She said quickly making her way through the crowd.

"I think that's Hannah Montana! LOOK EVERYBODY!" the idiot announced. Hannah broke free of the crowd and took off back towards the store she'd hopefully be safe it.

"Hey Hannah!" a familiar voice called in the distance. Hannah glanced back to see Lilly fighting her way out of the crowd. "Could I talk to you? I'm Lilly Truscott! I-," someone shoved Lilly aside and interrupted what she wanted to say. The skater smacked the rude dude with her skateboard and turned back to the disappearing Hannah. "I love you!"

Hannah blushed and just because she could, she stopped briefly to blow a kiss to Lilly. Returning only a hint of the feelings she had for her favorite fan. Then she had to book it because her mob had spotted her again. Panting Hannah made it back to the store. She doubled over and held her knees.

"These are great I'll take em!"

"I mean you had to be there Miley it was…incredible!" Lilly said breathless and high off the rush of seeing the girl she loved. "She's so beautiful, all the cameras in the world couldn't do her justice. She waved at me! I mean she really waved at me. I mean I know it's crazy to think that she might've just been there for me but then she blew a kiss at me! Have you seen her do that to any other fan?"

Miley lay quietly on her bed for over an hour now. She hugged the pillow underneath her and rested her chin on it. She sighed like a hopeless romantic and stared at her best friend who continued to pace back and forth running over what happened. Lilly was analyzing every little detail she could suck out of the memory. Miley couldn't help but think it was cute.

She wondered what would happen if she pulled out the wig without Lilly noticing and her friend turning to see Hannah laying on the bed. Miley's cheeks went warm from the thought of what Lilly might do…she shook her head to focus. She shouldn't be thinking like _that _with Lilly in the room.

"This gives me such a foot up. Do you think she'll remember me when she sees me?" Lilly asked as she finally flopped down onto Miley's bed. The brunette sat up gently bumped her shoulder against Lilly.

"Who could forget a cutie like you?" Miley replied but Lilly paid no attention to the gesture.

"I can't believe she was there!" Lilly squeaked and ran her fingers through her hair. "That's gotta be fate right?"

"Yeah…fate…" Miley nodded as she got lost in the blonde's smile.

Lilly fell back onto the bed and continued to think out loud. Miley just took advantage of her friend's distracted thoughts. She curled up next to Lilly and rested her head on the girl's shoulder. She shuddered at the comforting warmth of Lilly's body and the soft yet firm curves pressing up against her own. Without thinking about it Lilly wrapped her arm around Miley and pulled her closer as she talked up to the ceiling.

Miley closed her eyes and relaxed. This was how it should've been from the start. Don't get her wrong, she thought Lilly was the greatest friend anyone could have. But there was always…something more waiting to be unleashed underneath it all. No one made Miley feel safer. The world could collapse but with Lilly she was always in paradise. Why hadn't she figured this out sooner? Why couldn't she have figured that her place was always meant to be right here in Lilly's arms the second they meant?

"I mean she's just got this aura around her. She's just so confident and put together. She's just so perfect Miley." Lilly said. _I wish I could tell you how perfect I think you are, _Miley thought. _I wish I had the guts to sit up and tell you it's me you want so badly. I wish I could tell you how crazy you make me feel, like I'm in the clouds yet still on the ground…like you're the air giving my lungs life…that you're the song my heart is singing. _Lilly sat up a little to look down at the top of her friend's head. "I'm not getting on your nerves with this am I?"

Miley snuggled closer to her friend and inhaled the sweet scent of Lilly's hair. "Not at all," _You can keep flooding me with compliments ALL you want. _"Tell me about her smile again?"

"It's the most radiant smile I've ever seen. Like she could make the sun jealous with how bright and cheerful it is. I mean it's made millions admire her why wouldn't it be the greatest smile in the history of smiles…" Lilly said breathlessly. Yeah, there was no doubt in her mind how Lilly felt….even if it was only reserved for Hannah.

"Mmm." Miley smiled and twisted the ends of Lilly's hair around her finger. "And when she blew that kiss at you?" She could feel Lilly turn two degrees warmer with just the thought.

"I dunno Miley, I don't think I can put that one into words." The girl replied truthfully. Miley melted into a puddle of happy mush anyway.

"That's okay." Miley yawned and let herself start to slip into a dream.

Lilly stayed awake though. A million thoughts rushed through her mind. After awhile though she realized it had gotten late and dark. She looked over to see the clock. She probably should've been home by then. She looked down at Miley who was half laying on her and sleeping soundly. The brunette had a soft smile on her face. Lilly chuckled and ran her fingers through Miley's hair. She couldn't move away when her friend looked so cute. She held her friend close like a teddy bear and fell asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks later…

The place was packed! Lilly was glad she was just by herself; it was easier to fend off the wild ones without having to make sure her buddies weren't falling behind. The stadium's hallways were filled with girls of all ages and occasionally a few guys who were dragged there against their will. Lilly made her way up several stairs and past the entrances to the seats higher up. She fought her way to the special door guarded by two giant dudes. She was allowed to go through. It was a lot more comfortable now that she was walking in the less packed V.I.P hallway leading to where her seat was.

She cracked all her glow in the dark sticks, necklaces, and turned on her light up doo-dads. She went through another door and was suddenly outside where thousands could be heard talking and chanting. She walked down the long first row of seats that were slowly filling up. She looked at the names written on the papers taped to them trying to find hers. When she did she couldn't help but smile. The stage was literally an arm's length away. She plotted herself down and stared up at the massive stage.

_Okay, don't get nervous now Truscott, _Lilly thought. Unable to sit perfectly still she tapped her foot on the cement ground a thousand times per second. It wasn't a long wait and before she knew it the lights dimmed and everything went completely black. All she could see were people flipping their glow rods around in the air. The stadium exploded with screaming.

"HANNAH! HANNAH! HANNAH!" everyone hollered. Lilly couldn't contain herself either. She leaped up and waved her arms around wildly and screamed at the top of her lungs. She could faintly see the band making their way onto the stage. The opening notes of "Let's Get Crazy" began to play, the sound vibrated through the entire building.

The stage was bathed in blue and purple lights and standing dead center was Hannah. She was smiling brighter than the sunlight and waved quickly to the thousands in front of her. Lilly's mouth dropped from a rush of euphoria shooting through her veins. She leaped up and down and watched Hannah move around the stage, owning it with her blonde awesomeness. It was like a dream watching the pop star live, Lilly could've just fallen over and died she was so happy.

The show was filled with energy and Lilly wished it never ended but sure enough song after song she knew the ending was coming closer. Although, she didn't mind as much as she might've if she didn't have a backstage pass.

"You guys having a good time?" Hannah asked. The crowd shouted a loud yeah in return. Laughing adorably Hannah nodded. "I have one last song that I asked a special friend to perform with me tonight. I'd like to dedicate it to a great girl named Lilly." The singer glanced over at Lilly, their eyes becoming glued together for one second before Hannah winked at her before the lights dimmed to almost pitch black.

A song began to play over the speakers that Lilly was familiar with but it certainly wasn't one of Hannah's. The lights came back up to reveal this "special" guest. Joining Hannah on stage was a beautiful black haired, blue eyed woman who looked like she jumped out of an old 50's pin up.

"_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me so I let the walls come down. Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy. You brought me to life now every February you'll be my Valentine._" They began to sing.

Lilly's jaw dropped. This wasn't possible Hannah did _not _just dedicate a song to her…was totally _not _singing it to her a mere what-12 or 15 feet-from her? Hannah seemed amused by her blank expression and only smiled wider. The singer wouldn't look in any other direction, Lilly just hoped she didn't look stupid or have something like nacho cheese on her shirt.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back._" Hannah pointed at Lilly as if to emphasize the meaning of her words even more. Lilly felt her cheeks turning warm. She couldn't help but smile. She looked around to see everyone next to her was staring.

Just when you'd think Hannah would be tired she drove this song home. Wildly happy and satisfied the crowd couldn't stop hollering. The music faded and Hannah bowed several times before waving goodbye to the crowd. Slowing people began filing out of their seats. Now Lilly's heart began to jump for joy because while they were leaving…she was going to see Hannah. The reality of that sunk in.

She began to feel terrified at what she'd gotten herself into. In a room alone with Hannah? She tried to tell herself Hannah was just another teenager but seriously no normal kid could get up on the stage and perform like that. Exactly one of the reasons Lilly loved the girl. _Just suck it up and do this! _She went through the door she went through to get to her seat. Waiting there was the guy who was gonna take her to Hannah's dressing room.

"This way please." He said before leading her away from the crowded areas. She noticed a lot more security around these parts. They turned a corner and she could see people moving around wires and boxes. Some of the band members were standing around sweaty and drinking water. Before she could take it all in, she was standing in front of a very special door. "Head on in." the man smiled and walked off. Shakily, Lilly knocked.

"Come in!" a voice chimed on the other side. Biting her lip, Lilly glanced up at the ceiling. _Please don't let this go badly. _

Lilly cracked the door open. She poked her head in first and slowly the rest of her followed. She could see a table full of snacks, a couch, a rack of clothes, but no sign of Hannah. She looked around slowly. "Hello?" she wondered.

"It's a little bright in here don't you think?" Hannah's voice came from behind her. Lilly began to turn around and jolted a little when the lights dimmed down to practically off. "You know those bright stage lights heheheh…they really get to my eyes. I find it helps to just sit in the dark for_ hours _after a show."

"O-oh, th-that's cool-," Lilly shook her head. _Say something better than that!_ "You must be exhausted. You did great out there." She felt her foot across the floor to try and find the couch without looking like an idiot.

"No not really, here lemmie help you." Hannah rushed over, somehow seeing perfectly in the dimly lit room. Her hands came to Lilly's shoulders and shoved the girl down a little roughly onto the couch. Hannah flopped down beside her…a little…close. Lilly shuddered as Hannah's freshly minted breath ran down her neck. "So I'm assuming you liked the show?"

"Y-yeah," Lilly gulped. "You were a-amazing."

"Great, you know I'm all about pleasing my fans." Hannah meant to pat Lilly's knee but in the dark she missed and her hand landed on the girl's mid-thigh.

"Eep!" Lilly jolted from surprise. She tried to catch herself but it was too late she slid off the couch and toppled onto the floor. Her foot snagged the back of Hannah's knee like a hook and pulled her down too. They landed with a hard thud. "Ow…sorry." Lilly groaned as she reached for the back of her head. She was gonna get up but she realized Hannah was lying right on top of her. She froze in hopes that if she didn't move Hannah wouldn't either.

"It's okay." Hannah chuckled softly as she lifted her head. They're faces had to be at least an inch away from each other. Lilly was too caught up in Hannah's alluring scent to worry about her nerves.

"You know this isn't how I dreamed meeting a pop star would go." Lilly smiled and as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness she could just barely see the singer's blonde hair. She reached up and tucked it behind Hannah's ear.

"Sorry to wreck your dream." Hannah muttered.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Lilly giggled. "I just meant…" It got so quiet they could've heard a pin drop a mile away.

"Meant what?" Hannah urged.

"Any moment I'll get with you is ten times better than my dreams." Lilly replied. She tried to sound all romantic and poetic but somehow her words just didn't come out so beautifully. Hannah laughed gently anyway and scooted a little closer to Lilly's face. "Y-you know…I skateboard." _DUH! She was only standing there watching you on the half pipe! _

"Really?" Hannah whispered. "Well then, I just might…have…to…do…this." The singer leaned forward and brought her lips to Lilly's. She held them there for a long moment. Lilly's eyes bulged, she had to be dreaming! Someone pinch her-no don't! Let her enjoy this…let her never wake up…she moved forward deepening the kiss she'd only wished for. She wrapped her arms around Hannah's waist and pressed the both of them closer.

Lilly had no time to stop and think why Hannah would let a complete stranger do this. She definitely couldn't come up with why Hannah acted like she'd been longing for this as much as Lilly had. No logic behind why Hannah kept whispering Lilly's full name under her breath in between kisses. How could she even remember a random fan's name that well anyway? Lilly weaved her fingers into those soft wavy golden locks and melted.

Hannah pinned Lilly to the floor and moved down, nipping Lilly's neck softly with her lips. "I love you…" Hannah whispered before planting a delicate kiss. Lilly shivered at the tingles flying down her spine. "I love you Lilly…" Hannah gently pulled the top of Lilly's collar down to kiss her collarbone. "I love you Lilly Truscott."

Speechless, breathless, and blank Lilly tried to pull herself together. "I lo-," she felt a warm finger come to her lips.

"Before you say that…" Hannah said her voice becoming serious and heavy with…guilt? "I need to tell you something." Confused Lilly nodded and remembered Hannah couldn't see her well enough for that.

"Okay, sure." She replied.

Hannah took in a deep breath and got up. Lilly could hear her move across the room and the lights came back to full blast. Lilly blinked a couple times as her eyes stung. She turned to see the corner where Hannah was standing. But because her eyes were still adjusting she could only see a blurry figure. She could see the blob of bright color reach up and tug off the blonde hair, underneath it fell a river of coiling brown. Lilly rubbed her eyes to see Miley Stewart standing there with a grim look on her face.

"Hi…Lil," Miley said in a raspy voice.


	5. Chapter 5

"M-Miley?" Lilly asked. She could barely push the words out. More were trying to escape but they got stuck in traffic behind all the other millions of things she wanted to blurt out. Her head was quickly being overstuffed with shock it might've blown up. She couldn't even begin to fit the pieces together. "Y-you're H-Han…and you just…k-ki-," Lilly pointed at herself and then at Miley. Her best friend only nodded her head.

"I wanted to tell you for _so _long but I just didn't know how." Miley said in a begging sort of tone.

Lilly ran her hand through her hair and gave the floor a baffled look. She slowly got onto her feet. She tried to put things into a reasonable and understandable perspective. Miley was Hannah. It was Miley-silly funny goofy Miley who freaked out over a bad hair day-who sang a marathon of epically popular songs in front of thousands as if it was nothing. Miley who was plastered all over the walls of girls across the world. NOT ONLY THAT…but it was Miley she just full out macked on! Her _best _friend, practically her _sister_. Lilly screwed her eyes shut from the guilt of all those Hannah fantasies she indulged in around midnight.

Miley twisted her fingers together over and over again, waiting for any sort of response. Lilly only shook her head in shock though. "Lilly please say something." Miley pleaded.

"Cha like what?" Lilly flipped out. "Should I start with oh that's awesome your Hannah, Miss You've Been Lying to Me for Like a Bajillion Years? O-Or-,"

"Calm down okay?"

"CALM DOWN?" Lilly said overdramatically. "You drop the biggest secret on me in the history of-,"

Miley laughed and reached over to cup Lilly's cheek in her hand. She lightly brushed her thumb over the girl's skin. "It's cute when you freak out, that's one of the things I love about you." Miley said. Lilly clapped her hands to the sides of her head. "Lil?"

"Ican'tdealwiththisallatonce!" Lilly hollered and made a run for the door. Miley began to chase after her but stopped and turned around to snatch her wig.

"LILLY! Get your confused little butt back here!" Hannah sprinted out of the room. She could see Lilly running as fast as she could down the corridors, knocking over people as she went. The poor people looked at Hannah for an explanation. "Sorry about that! She comes back this way snatch her for me will ya?" She chased Lilly all the way outside to the empty stadium parking lot. "Lilly please, I can explain everything!"

Lilly stopped running and turned around. She looked a little distraught. "No amount of "explaining" will be able to cover this one _Miley _or Hannah or whoever you like to call yourself right now."

"I know keeping the Hannah secret was bad but I was doing it to protect you." Hannah said she didn't dare take another step closer to Lilly in hopes that the girl wouldn't take off running again.

"No! I don't care if you're Hannah. I'm mad because you kept _so _much from me. You lied, how can I trust you after that? Or believe that I was ever your best friend in the first place." Lilly said crossing her arms as the chilly night air swept by.

"Lilly come _on _you know me." Hannah replied sadly, devastated by what Lilly was telling her.

"Do I?" Lilly challenged. She slowly turned to walk away. She glanced back at her best friend standing there unsure what to say now. Lilly felt a little bad dumping all that on Miley after she had the guts to be honest. "Take…" she sucked in a deep breath. "…care of yourself." She turned around and headed home.

Miley curled up on the chair sitting on the balcony. She had bundled herself up in a blanket to camp out and stare up at the moon all night. She pulled out her phone and shrugged. Lilly wouldn't reply to any of her calls, texts, emails, nothing. She was beginning to worry that she'd really ruined things time. What if Lilly never talked to her again?

"Hey Bud you out here?" Robbie Ray asked. He was holding a dinner plate in his hand. "I called you several times, you're gonna let your food get cold."

"That's okay daddy, I'm not really hungry." Miley admitted in a monotone. The alarms went off in her dad's mind. He put his hands on his hips.

"Alright, who is he and what did he do?" he asked. Miley chuckled at the irony but suddenly somehow those words sunk in deep. She'd kept this from her dad; she'd pulled a Lilly on him too. She felt her eyes sting and begin to overflow with salty tears. She looked away hoping he wouldn't see.

"It's not a boy daddy." She answered weakly.

"Whew…" her father chuckled. "Glad we're not at that phase yet. Remember Miles, just say no to boys." She shook her head slightly. She didn't know how she'd ever break the news to him and she wasn't ready to. Not now at least.

"I don't think Lilly's ever gonna talk to me again." She admitted. Her dad came over and put a warm firm hand on her shoulder. She leaned over to rest her head on his arm.

"She'll come around Mile, just give her a bit of time." He said squeezing her shoulder before slowly sliding his hand free. "Maybe if you eat something it'll help you feel better?" he set the food in her lap before heading back inside.

"Yeah…" she sighed and picked up her fork to poke at her dinner.

Why did she have to go and open her big mouth in the first place? Keeping Hannah from Lilly wouldn't have been so bad right? Sure, Lilly would never know but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her? _Ugh, how can I think so selfishly? I should've just told her a long time ago. We would've never gotten into this mess and she never would've…fallen for Hannah…because she'd know it was me. _

Well, now she guessed the true question was; was it better to love Lilly and lost her then to have never loved her at all? She couldn't decide. She snatched her phone and dialed Lilly. Sure it was late but she just wanted to talk to the girl. She heard the phone ringing. _Please pick up. Please pick up. _Miley crossed her fingers. The call was answered but there was no hello.

"Lilly?" she wondered. No answer. She sighed but she wasn't gonna let this ruin her chance. "Okay if you're listening I'm gonna hope you hear me out. I'm sorry that you feel like you can't trust me or that you were never my friend. But I can't tell you how far from the truth that is. I know I kept those huge things from you but other than that I've been more honest with you than my dad. And you know me better than anyone Lil."

She paused a moment and hoped for anything Lilly might want to say. The other side of the line was pretty silent though. She tried to think hard. If she could put her emotions perfectly into a song she had to be able to tell Lilly something that would make her at least want to be friends again.

"You remember that sleep over we had, a couple weeks ago, and I fell asleep next to you? I probably drooled on your shirt but…the point is…I've _always _been that girl and I still am no matter what. I'm also that girl who sings in front of millions and got a double platinum album. I know normal ole me isn't much compared to Hannah but face it Lilly, you _love _Hannah-me. A-and what's better than your dream girl and best friend all mixed into one right?" she tried to say enthusiastically to the phone she didn't know Lilly was even listening to. "I mean I'd be willing to wear the wig when we're _together_ if that's you know…what you're into."

She heard a chuckle. _Yay! Lilly was listening! _She bit her lip and felt her toes curling up in her socks hoping she'd done well enough to win her friend back.

"Whadda say huh? Will you take me back as your friend?" she asked.

"_Sorry Miley,_ _but I can't._" Lilly replied. Miley's smile faded and her heart felt like it had been stabbed with a sharp icicle. She started opening her mouth to beg for Lilly to give her one more chance. "_You know things can't go back to what they were before._"

Miley lowered her head and shook her head heavily. This was reality, and in reality no amount of smoothly put speeches worked. Oh this-_this_-was just gonna be tough. Life with no Lilly, Miley didn't even want to begin thinking about it. She quickly brushed the tear away from her cheek. She was a big girl and she was gonna deal with this, the best way she could.

"I know…" she said in a shaky fragile voice. "Goodbye Lilly." She hung up and buried her face into her hands unable to control the sobs swelling up in her.

Somehow she crawled back into her room and rolled herself into a ball on her bed. Tears ran like miniature waterfalls down her face long into the night. Even though she was in such pain her memories just wanted to torture her even more. She remembered their constant giggles in the cafeteria, their hugs, and their TV watching on her couch with a giant bowl of popcorn. No more looking into those sapphire irises. No more having someone to lean back on when she was having a sucky day. But none of that felt as bad as the fact was that she'd been rejected by the one girl she'd ever loved. The only _person _she truly loved to the very core of her being. Lilly might as well have ripped out her skeleton and told her to survive with what was left over. There was no structure holding her up, no warm gentle smiles making her days worthwhile. Oh but the KICKER, ugh, the thing that drove her absolutely nuts was the fact Lilly _loved _her back!

She wanted to be angry and then she wanted be sad and then she just had to accept the crappy way things played out. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly but it only reminded her how much she wished it was Lilly. She cried even harder into her pillow. Would this suffering end? Would she ever find someone who could possibly come close to Lilly? _Plenty of fish in the sea Bud, _her father's possible response to all this ran through her mind. Miley's depression exhausted her and she couldn't fight sleep anymore.

The next morning, Miley yawned and slowly got out of bed. She felt pretty numb, like her emotions were locked up and jammed. She couldn't cry anymore tears, well as long as she didn't think about her ex friend. She made her way downstairs but it was really early. Jackson and her dad weren't up yet, she thought she'd fix herself something to eat. It'd give her something to do other than moping around.

She felt like she was on auto pilot as she came down the stairs and turned into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Lilly sitting at the table. The girl perked up and came onto her feet. "Oh great I'm seeing things now." Miley said.

"No." Lilly laughed lightly. "Last night…" Miley swallowed hard and crossed her arms as if to protect her heart from another devastating blow. "You never let me finish." Miley looked around confused. There were more emotion crushing words to be said? "I was right when I said things couldn't go back to the way they were before because…I love you too much for that."

Instantly a heartbeat began playing in Miley's chest again. She felt the corners of her lips trying to form a smile but she hesitated. "So you're saying…?" she asked hopefully.

"I can't live without you Miles." Lilly said honestly. Miley squeaked with joy and ran over to the blonde as quickly as she could. She threw her arms around Lilly and squeezed as tightly as she could. Lilly struggled to breathe but still managed to wrap her arms around the brunette.

"I am absolutely gonna kill you for makin me cry all night." Miley whispered into Lilly's ear before burying her face into the nook of Lilly's neck.

"But you love me anyway?" Lilly said in her high pitched chippery tone.

"Yes." Miley gave a muffled response but Lilly heard her loud and clear. Plus she felt the large grin pressing against her shoulder.

**AN: Ah I got you fooled didn't I? yes…yes? ADMIT IT! Lol anyway it's not over here but I just thought this'll be a good place to stop this chap. **


	6. Chapter 6

Giggles continuously flowed out from underneath Miley's door and into the hallway to annoy Jackson to no end. The door was locked and he probably just guessed those make up consuming monsters were talking about boys or something so he didn't bother to yell a shut up. On the other side of that door was paradise to the former best friends who chilled out on the bed. Miley was comfortably lying on her side facing Lilly and the blonde doing the same. They'd been there since seven, escaping to be alone together right after making up. They watched several movies and were on their fifth which they were ignoring to pay attention to each other.

"Okay, okay say ahh." Lilly giggled as she pulled a fresh Twizzler from the pack. Miley gave her that _look_. "No tricks I promise!" Smiling, Miley decided to trust Lilly and said ahh. Lilly slowly lowered the Twizzler towards the girl's mouth. "Sucker!" Lilly squealed and ate the Twizzler.

"Lilly!" Miley complained with a wide grin on her face. The blonde only giggled devilishly. Miley went to reach for her own candy since Lilly was failing to feed one to her. The blonde snatched the pack and rolled over to guard it with her body.

"Oh no you don't!"

"You are _so _mean." Miley chuckled and smacked Lilly's bum with a pillow. Lilly tried to say something with a tiny stub of candy sticking out between her lips.

"Oo culll'd haff da ress of thisss won." The blonde teased. Happily accepting the offer, Miley leaned forward and snatched the piece from Lilly's lips making a light contact in the process. Blushing the both of them giggled and glanced away.

Lilly watched Miley sigh happily and settle back onto the pillows. The girl looked like a goddess with her dark coiling waves of hair streaming down her torso and across her pillows. Her blue eyes reflected just enough sunlight to really shine their rich sea blue color. Lilly propped herself up onto her elbows so she stared perfectly down at Miley. The brunette reached up to hold her cheek, gently tucking the loose golden hair out of the way. Lilly leaned into her hand and enjoyed the smooth skin of an angel against her.

"You are _so _beautiful." She said. She could see the brunette below her try not to turn pink. She shook her head. "I still can't believe I was in love with my best friend all this time." Miley looked away shyly.

"You know you fell for the blonde hair and incredible vocals of Hannah, not me." The brunette said playfully trying to act pitiful and neglected. Lilly giggled and shook her head.

"No, _every _inch of _you_." Lilly said quickly dragging her finger down Miley's tummy. "Your eyes, your smile….your bad jokes…" she grinned widely.

"My-new-girlfriend-say-whaaaa?" Miley replied. Lilly looked around like she was just pointing out the obvious.

"What? I can't help if you inherited your dad's bad sense of humor." She teased. Miley smacked Lilly's shoulder before bursting into laughter.

"You're gonna pretty lonely in a minute if you don't take that back!" the brunette challenged. Lilly's raised a mischievous eyebrow.

"Alright, I didn't want to have to do this Miles but…" Lilly lowered her head dismally before leaping into action. She tore Miley's shirt up and blew raspberries on the brunette's stomach. Miley squealed and squirmed around trying to get free and Lilly struggled to stop laughing to keep blowing. Lilly let up because she couldn't control her giggles.

"Shhh!" Miley chuckled. "They're gonna think we're up to something."

"Riiiiiiight." Lilly made a Blue Jeans noise with her lips. She watched Miley for a minute. She couldn't ignore the yearning in her heart. She kept glancing at Miley's lips ever since this morning when she came down tiredly into the kitchen. "So…you know that night where you interrupted my little," she tehe'd innocently. "-moment with Hannah." Miley gave a confused nod, wondering where she was going with this. Slowly, Lilly leaned down and whispered to Miley's lips. "You owe me."

"Really but-mmmm…" Miley moaned softly onto the blonde's lips. Lilly's blood raced faster and her heart sped up wildly. Those lips were as sweet and velvety as she remembered, maybe even better. She felt Miley's fingers slide through her hair. Her body shuddered with pleasure. She felt herself growing warmer with each passing second.

Needing to be closer, Lilly slowly twisted around so now she was crouched over the brunette. She felt adrenaline exploding through her nerves; it felt like a thousand mini fireworks going off underneath her skin. She settled herself down onto Miley, feeling the room suddenly becoming warmer. Or was it just them?

Lilly practically melted as she felt Miley drag her tongue along her bottom lip, teasing and enticing her to come closer. Miley slid between her parted lips, driving her to ecstasy. How did Miley know how to _do _that? Lilly didn't care, she slid her arms under Miley causing the girl to arch her back and break away any millimeters between them. Suddenly, the sound of a guy screaming in pain interrupted. Giggling, they broke apart to turn to the TV where the poor skier was being eaten by wolves.

"I told you not to pick this one." Miley chuckled and poked Lilly's nose.

"For once, I'm gonna say you're right." She smiled and kissed Miley's forehead. "I love you."

"Mmm," Miley shuddered. "Never gonna get tired of hearing that."

"BUD! I hope you didn't forget that important interview today?" Robbie Ray hollered through the door before shaking the locked door knob. Feeling like she'd been caught stealing, Lilly squeaked and threw herself off of Miley but forgot they were right on the edge of the bed. She thudded onto the floor.

"Uhhh…" Miley shook her head trying to remember. "N-no daddy I totally remembered!" Lilly popped her head over the bed.

"What interview?" Lilly hissed quietly.

"I think Hannah was supposed to talk to Ellen today, I dunno." Miley slapped her forehead, wondering how she could've forgot. Well…in between running her tongue over Lilly's-BUT that was besides the point! She rolled over to look at Lilly's sad puppy look. "Oh come on Lil, you know I wanna stay here with you all day." Lilly poked her lip out.

"That's okay…I'll just stay here and cuddle your pillow…wishing my Miley bear was with me…"Lilly pulled a pillow off the bed and hugged it tightly pretending to cry on the floor. She cracked her eye open to see if Miley was still watching before continuing on.

"I'm _really _sorry?" Miley said as she made her way to the Hannah closet.

"It's okay…it's not like you miss superstar rock star…could _ever _get me a seat to at least _watch _the interview…" Lilly said pitifully. Hannah came out hoping on one foot to pull a boot on.

"Well, I could but-,"

"THANKS!" Lilly perked up and skipped across the room to hug Hannah. "You're the best." She kissed Hannah's cheek.

Hannah shrugged her shoulders. "Well if gets me more of those-WHATEVER you want sweet thang!" she hugged Lilly before rushing the blonde to go get her shoes on.

The make-up artist was struggling to keep up with Ms. Montana as she moved quickly towards the corner of the stage where she waited for Ellen to announce her. Lilly was looking around at everything in awe and excitement, _she_ wasn't used to being back stage at a live TV show. Hannah had to stretch her arm out to keep Lilly from wandering out onto the stage by accident because Lilly was staring in the wrong direction.

"Ready to go Ms. Montana." The make-up girl gave thumbs up.

"Thanks." Hannah smiled before turning to Lilly. "Remember just stay here-,"

"Oh but look Lady Gaga's here-," Lilly began moving in that direction. Hannah laughed and pulled her back.

"And _no _asking for autographs," Hannah said firmly. Lilly sighed and hung her shoulders.

"Okaaayyy." She agreed.

"That's my girl." Hannah meant to give Lilly a small stolen kiss but froze hallway there.

"Oh look everybody here's Hannah Montana and…" Ellen looked around surprised. "Her new love interest? Come on out here!"

"Sweet niblets." Hannah said through her teeth. Lilly's eyes grew ten times wider.

"That's not good is it?"

"No." Hannah answered but she put on a bright face and smile. She took Lilly's hand and pulled her out onto the stage. Lilly's jaw fell open as she stared at the audience and cameras watching her. Hannah had to help her sit down.

"How you doing today Hannah?" Ellen asked.

"I'm great! I'm _so _excited because I've got my greatest best _frrrrriiiieeeennnddd_ here with me. NOT love interest just my long time buddy." Hannah laughed a bit nervously and wrapped her arms around Lilly and squeezed her tightly. "You fun little kiddo you."

"Aww isn't that cute. But it looked a little more than just "friends" a minute ago. Can we get the shot up there for America to see?" Ellen asked a camera guy who nodded and rushed to make it happen. Hannah's stomach dropped.

"Oh no-no there's no need for _that_-," it was too late though they showed a big whopping shot of Hannah leaning in. "I was just trying to see if she had a, uh, eyelash I couldn't see it that well from far away. I swear." She elbowed Lilly hard.

"U-uh yeah." Lilly agreed awkwardly.

"What's your name little lady?" Ellen leaned over and patted Lilly's knee.

"L-Lilly…" she said shyly.

"And how long have you two been together?" Ellen asked intrigued.

"We're _not _together!" Hannah piped and making a crossing motion with her finger several times towards the camera. Lilly nodded.

"It's true, I'm with someone else." Lilly said turning bright red.

"Aww even cuter forbidden love. Tell us who's this girl in the way between your obvious desire to be with one another?" Ellen asked and several people in the audience agreed. Hannah and Lilly sat frozen.

"Um, h-her name's M-Miley." Lilly admitted.

"The Miley-Hannah-Lilly love triangle everybody! We'll be right back and get more juicy details about the new torn love that seems to promise bigger drama than Edward vs. Jacob." Ellen announced to the cameras before they cut to commercials.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, where to start. She could worry about her career first, who knew how the fans would react? Or she could move on to the fact Lilly was now seen as a dirty two timer. Or she could get an early start on worrying about what her dad would say. Any one of those was pretty appropriate at the moment. Miley Stewart couldn't think of a better way to turn her world upside down. As if she needed any more of that going on.

She'd driven home as quickly as possible muttering curses under her breath. She ignored the pointing fingers and jaw dropping (she forgot to take the wig off). Lilly knew that while Miley was in this mood it was dangerous to say anything to her. She'd only snap a sharp reply anyway and she didn't want to take her frustration out on Lilly. The second she came through the door she tore the wig off and flipped onto the couch. She screamed into the cushions as loud as she could. To her surprise that helped more than she thought it would.

Breathless now, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Her thoughts raced through her mind, a million each second. She kept replying what happened and coming up with possible reactions people would have. She imagined her fans exchanging their signs and T-shirts for pitch forks and torches, coming to hunt her down like a witch to be burned at the stake. Okay…that one was a little blown out of proportion.

Lilly's hand came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around Miley's. She turned to see Lilly half hiding behind the couch. Maybe for protection in case Miley attacked. She relaxed a little at those soft eyes and warm sympathetic smile on that adorable face. She shrugged and shook her head anxiously. "What am I gonna do Lilly?"

The blonde wished she had better advice but she just shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno Miles; I screwed things up pretty bad…"

"It's not your fault." She replied quickly. She didn't want Lilly to feel guilty one bit.

"But if I hadn't forced you to take me-," Lilly tried to argue.

"No way, you can't blame yourself." Miley insisted. She rubbed her forehead. "I'm the one who should've been more careful. What am I supposed to tell my dad?" she turned to Lilly. "Do you think he'll hate me?"

Lilly looked back sadly. "If he does he'll have me to deal with." The blonde leaned over and kissed Miley's forehead. Somehow those magical lips worked a miracle and Miley was able to settle down. As long as she had Lilly with her, she'd be able to get through. She held Lilly's arm hostage and hugged it tightly. She closed her eyes and let her mind go blank for a moment.

"What in the world is going on Miles?" Robbie Ray hollered as he fought his way through the door. He was carrying an arm full of groceries. Miley sat up and tossed Lilly her arm back. Both of them stood up painfully straight with panic. "I let you do one show by yourself and the whole country is in upheaval. I got trampled by a mob of 12 year olds trying to recruit me for either team Hannah or team Miley. Did somebody decide to spill the secret without me knowing?"

She watched him make his way towards the kitchen. He didn't seem too upset or even too focus. He began emptying the bags. She took in a deep breath. Either this was gonna go okay or horribly, horribly bad. She tried to gather up all the courage she could muster. Even her hands were beginning to tremble and her voice went squeaky.

"No, daddy," Miley sighed. She was about to spill the beans when her mind processed his words one more time. "But-," she shook her head quickly and watched him put the food away. "Wait you didn't see the show at all?"

"No, I decided to do some much needed shoppin'." He did that cheesy grin he did as he shook a jar of peanut butter. Miley and Lilly both sighed with relief that their secret hadn't reached Robbie Ray yet. "So you gonna explain to me what's going on?"

"Yeeeeaaahhhh…" Miley chewed her lip and glanced around the room. "You see we made up this whole joke on the show. It's complicated but that's why everyone's trying to pick sides." She gave him a thumps up. Her father froze in place and eyed with her blank look.

"And you expect me to believe that?" he questioned.

"Uh-huh!" she smiled widely.

"Miley maybe you just tell him." Lilly said seriously. The blonde stood there with her arms crossed. "I mean he's gonna find out the truth anyway." The girl whispered off to the side. Miley shook her head quickly and made a cutting gesture towards her neck.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Miley said sweetly to her dad before tugging Lilly outside. She made sure the door was shut tight so her dad couldn't hear them talking. "What do you mean tell him? We have no idea how he'll react!"

"Well, better now than later right? Won't he be angrier if he finds out you neglected to tell him we're together now?" Lilly pointed out. "I've seen how protective he is and frankly I don't wanna wake up in the middle of the night with him holding a bat to kick me out of your room."

"He is _not _gonna kick you out with a bat Lil, come on, how many times have you slept in my room before?" Miley shook her head like the girl was being ridiculous.

"That was before he knew we might doing something more than giggling under the sheets." Lilly muttered to herself but Miley managed to hear.

"You're trying to tell me something…?" A wide mischievous grin formed on her face and she moved her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive way.

"SO off subjective!" Lilly said and Miley snapped out of it. "So you'll never tell him at all?" Miley frowned and let her shoulders drop. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were ashamed to be with me," The blonde said quietly. Miley grabbed her shoulders gently. Lilly only lowered her head.

"I'm not ashamed to be with you. You're best thing that's ever happened to me," She replied but Lilly didn't look up.

"I just…I want to be someone you're proud to be with not hide away and pretend nothing ever happened." The blonde said as she twisted her foot around on the ground.

"Hannah wouldn't hide you away Lilly! She showed you off in front of national TV! Pick Hannah!" A wild kid ran out from behind a bush waving a sign around. Quickly, the rest of the kid's buddies came out of hiding and waved their team Hannah signs around as well.

"Come on!" Miley complained before grabbing Lilly's arm and took off running from the kids.

"Why settle for ordinary Lilly when you can have extraordinary!" they hollered as they tried to keep up with the teenagers. The mob wouldn't give up the chase. They followed them all the way down to the beach. The only way they were able to be set free was from a group of team Miley fans who battered them off.

Miley found an empty spot on the beach and flopped onto the sand exhausted from the running. Lilly fell down beside her and rested her head on Miley's back. "Who knew outrunning your fans was so difficult." Lilly panted. "Maybe I shouldn't have forced you to take me to that show."

"No." Miley grunted as she forced herself to roll over. "We're together now and I'm gonna take you everywhere I go. I don't care what everybody says, I don't want you to ever think that I'm not proud to be with you. 'Cause I really am." Lilly smiled warmly back at Miley, happy to hear that. She turned to the mob of fans off in the distance fighting each other. They could faintly hear the argument going off.

"They're childhood sweethearts no amount of superstardom can tear apart true love!"

"Who'd want that frumpy bimbo when you could have Hannah Montana! She sung in front of thousands to win Lilly's heart! All her songs are about her! That's totally destiny calling! I've got the screenshots to prove their passionate love!"

"Hey!" Miley's jaw dropped. "I'm not frumpy…" Lilly couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Miley poke her sides. The blonde pushed Miley's hands away.

"You're totally cute Miles." Lilly said sincerely.

"Well…maybe just a little bit." Miley said getting too confident.

"Second only to muah of course." Lilly tossed her hair back and let it blow in the gentle breeze as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Ohhhh nononononono-," Miley said grabbing Lilly's cheeks and shaking her head side to side.

"Ohhh yesyesyesyesyesyes." Lilly nodded.

Miley giggled sweetly and leaned in close. "Remember I know you're tickle spots."

Lilly gasped appalled. "You wouldn't!"

"I would." Miley grinned and lunged forward. Lilly rolled out the way so Miley face planted into the sand. Squealing like a little girl Lilly got up and took off running. "Ha! Too bad you can't run in the sand!" Miley chased Lilly, slowly gaining up on her. Lilly's last resort was to do zigzags but Miley snagged her with her longer arms.

She gripped Lilly tightly, tickling her as she stepped into the chilly ocean water. Lilly jerked roughly to try and get free. They ended up toppling over into the water. Laughing, Miley tried to get the bitter salt taste out of her mouth.

"Come here Lil, I'll give you your first salty kiss!" she teased.

"I'm good!" Lilly laughed and placed her hands on Miley's face to hold her back. The brunette managed to squeeze her tongue through Lilly's fingers and wiggled it around. "Ew Miley!" Lilly struggled to say she was laughing so hard. She let go of the brunette's face and doubled over to try and stop laughing. Miley hugged Lilly from behind and kissed her cheek, unknowingly protecting the girl from a large wave that smacked Miley's backside.

"HO THAT'S COLD!" Miley squeaked and walked out of the water looking like a kid with a sagging diaper on. Lilly pulled her long sleeve shirt off (luckily having a tank top under it) and used it as a towel to dry Miley off.

"Yeah you see this right here, instant karma." Lilly grinned. Miley just rolled her eyes and weaved her fingers between Lilly's. They strolled down the beach slowly; enjoying the display of the sunset's many colors.

Eventually long after the sun had gone down, they ended up in front of Miley's house. Neither wanted to separate just yet even though they'd had to continuously dodge cameras and fighting fans.

"You'll call me as soon as you get home right?" Miley said just to double check. Lilly wanted to groan but held it back.

"I promise." She nodded.

Miley tucked Lilly's hair behind her ear. "Okay. Be safe, you know I hate it when you head home this late."

"I'll be _fine_." Lilly insisted. She gave Miley a hug and small kiss goodnight before heading down the sidewalk. Miley waved even though Lilly couldn't see. She crossed her arms as the cool night air nipped at her bare skin. Once Lilly was out of sight turned to head into the house but froze as she saw Robbie Ray standing by the door like some creepy stalker.

"Daddy!" Miley smiled uneasily. He had a serious look on his face. He lifted his head and pointed with his finger for her to come in. Oh great, this was just what she needed.

She came in and sat down on the couch. Her father just stood there with his arms crossed. His face was blank. He kept opening his mouth to say something but only shook his head and fell quiet again. Miley tapped her feet nervously on the floor.

"I've only had two rules when it came to dating Bud," he shook his head in confusion. Miley nodded her head she knew the rules by heart. "Rule number one, no dating boys. Number two…no dating boys." He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't actually mean for you to take that literally."

"Daddy, this has nothing to do with your rules. As a matter a fact, nothing you did made me…this way." She tried to explain.

"I'm only a poor old man Miles, I'm not…equipped to deal with situations like this." He said uncomfortably almost like a hurt little puppy if it could talk. "None of the same rules apply do they? I mean I can't tell you no Lilly in your room 'cause she's your best friend and that's what little girlie friends do. There's no real reason to tell you no kissing 'cause you can't get pregnant…hey wait a minute." Robbie Ray froze before nodding his head. "Oh ho ho ho, no boys-no baby daddy." He swept across the room faster than rednecks chasing after free tickets to Nascar. He hugged Miley tightly. "You're the best daughter a man could ask for."

"Uhh yeah?" Miley said confused. Robbie Ray let go and danced his way up stairs.

"No boys no problems for me to worry about!" he hollered excitedly as he went upstairs.

"So, you're okay with this?" Miley wondered. Robbie Ray poked his head out from the stairwell, grinning as if he won the lottery.

"Heck Bud, if this takes care of me not having to worry about another boy, Lilly can have your grandmother's ring for all I care!" he cheered before disappearing again. "Wooo doggie!"


	8. Chapter 8

Miley played a few unsmooth notes on her guitar as she stared down at the sheet of paper she'd been scribbling on for the past hour. She ran over the first lines again before starting the song from the top. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine playing it for people.

"_I'm gonna love you, when our time is right. Be thinking of you, every day and every night. To think you're somewhere in this world, and some day I will make you my wife. So every day we're not together, I hope you know that you'll be alright.' Cause I…" _Miley stopped as she came to the spot where she'd been stuck for five minutes. She blew out frustrated that she couldn't find the right words.

Her record company wanted to ride out the amazing publicity they were getting from the whole love triangle. They wanted her to make a new love song to satisfy her fans new obsession. So here she was struggling to think of something. It shouldn't have been hard to write a song about Lilly from Hannah's perspective. Somehow it proved more difficult than previously thought to be. And her dad was no use; he'd taken Jackson out for some bonding time.

She played around a few minutes, tossing out whatever words came to her. "'Cause I…am awesome and super." She grumbled. "No…'cause I…I'm not doing very well at writing this song. Ooo yeah."

"How about 'cause you'll make me more nachos?" Lilly said as she crunched on her second to last cheese soaked chip. She was sitting across the balcony all comfy in her chair, watching the night sky. Miley bared her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Not helping." She replied. Lilly sucked the cheese off her fingers and slapped her lips together loudly to be extra annoying. Miley turned back to her guitar. "_Cause I…I'm gonna make you feel, like you're the only girl in the world. Like you're the only one I'll ever love, like you're the only one who knows my heart. _Oh yeah good stuff," She picked up her pen and wrote it down quickly.

"I like it." Lilly nodded her head, as if Miley needed her approval to continue the song. Miley shook her head, smiling faintly. That was her Lilly alright.

"I thought you had homework to work on?" she asked. Lilly sunk down into her chair uneasily, pretending to be innocent.

"No…?" the girl squeaked. Miley tilted her head to the side giving Lilly her _really?_ look. Lilly shrugged and crossed her arms. "My mom got a new boyfriend and they're always making kissing face at the house. How am I supposed to work when Gross Fest is happening two feet away?" 

Miley shivered. "I get your point."

Lilly perked up and looked sweetly over in Miley's direction. "Besides who would pass up the opportunity to be serenaded by the one she loves?"

Miley decided to go along and turned to face Lilly and strummed her instrument. "_And when you're lonely, I'll keep you company. Like this world was only, made for you and me. And when it doesn't feel right with another, I hope you believe…that in a world with no light, I will be all that you need, to see._" Lilly closed her eyes and swayed side to side. Miley quickly wrote and nodded her head. "I think they're gonna like this one."

"Me too," Lilly agreed. "So, which do you think fits Martha Fitswalter better?" Lilly put on big black glasses that magnified her eyeballs too much. "These? Or these?" she exchanged them for an even uglier brown pair. Miley made an odd expression, a cross between shock and getting hit in the face with a wooden plank.

"I think Martha just better get some contacts if you know what I'm saying." Miley shook her head and leaned her guitar against the wall. Lilly shrugged.

"Come on, I gotta do something because every time I go out in public with you, we end up having to run for it or not go out at all." Lilly said. "I'm just too famous now." Miley looked at Lilly…the irony of that statement was just too much.

"And _I'm _not going to be seen with," Miley reached over and picked up the black glasses. "Nerd or," she picked up the brown pair. "Miss 1971." She patted Lilly's head before heading inside.

"Then at least help me?" Lilly complained as she followed Miley into the girl's room. "After all you_ are_ the master." Miley turned around and made a crossing gesture with her arms.

"No way, living a double life is no walk in the park Lilly. I would _never_ force that on you when you don't have to." The brunette replied. Lilly was about to say something when her phone went off. She saw it was her mom calling.

"Hey Mom," Lilly said. She rolled her eyes before nodding. "Yes, I'll make sure I'm there." Miley waited for Lilly to hang up. The blonde knew to explain the minute she finished. "She wants me to come straight home after school tomorrow. Apparently, there's something soooo important she needs to talk to me about."

Miley frowned a little. "Do you think she's mad?"

Lilly shook her head and smiled. "She's been too preoccupied to worry about my behavior." Miley relaxed a little and turned to her bed to tend to her pillows. "What're you doing? It's only eight?"

"Yeah but if Miley doesn't get her beauty rest, tomorrow Hannah's gonna be a mess at her rehearsal." Miley said as she collapsed onto her bed. "You remember when Hannah was helping those rescued dogs? She kinda…passed…out in the middle of it."

"Yeah." Lilly nodded.

"Let's just say we don't need a repeat."

Lilly was resisting the urge to text Miley under the dinner table. Her mother was across the table giggling into the neck of her boyfriend. The man kept telling tacky jokes that weren't funny. The teenager looked around the restaurant hoping to find she wasn't the only miserable soul in the place.

"Anyway, I just got this job working for the Jerry Springer show. And your mother and I thought, you know, in order for me to make a good first impression I said that well…you would come on the show. Everyone's talking about you right now kiddo. You're like how K-Fed was to Britney Spears but…less trashy of course." The man said. Lilly's jaw dropped at the insulting comparison.

"If that's what you think-," Lilly began to say, disgusted.

"Oopsie, little girl's room." Lilly's mom smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek before wandering off. The man nodded but kept his attention fiercely on Lilly as if his life depended on her answer. He leaned closer and whispered now so no one else might hear.

"Listen here kid; I've got a lot riding on this deal I made. If you don't come on that show mommy's gonna have her little heart broken 'cause her boyfriend left her." He hissed before giving a fake smile. Lilly couldn't believe that he'd use her mom like that.

"You_ liar_, I'm not gonna do anything for-,"

"Ah, ah, ah." He pulled out his phone and moved it back and forth. "Break up texts are the worst you know." Lilly bit her lip. She couldn't do that her mom but this was just cruel. "Besides you'll only do a little talking, see Hannah and leave with your, uh, Milly."

"Miley." Lilly said through her teeth. Her heart was pumping chaotically though because Hannah and Miley couldn't be on the same show at the same time. If she said no she could spare her girlfriend the stress of trying to figure that one out. "Why do you want me on there so bad anyway? There's plenty more people you could put on there."

"But only you two know Hannah's secret." The man grinned devilishly. Lilly's eyes widened ten times bigger than normal. Her stomach dropped with fear. "Should be more careful about where you leave your diary hanging around." He said in a sing songy tone. He looked up to see Lilly's mom coming back to the table. "You better be there 7 o'clock sharp Saturday night." He wiped off his evil man look and put on gentle caring boyfriend back on as Lilly's mom sat down. "Honey, I missed you."

How was she gonna tell her? Lilly bit her lip and hunched over guiltily as she headed into the dance studio. The security guards didn't hold her back, just looked surprised to see her actually going in…as if she was up to something (like cheating). She could hear the beat of a song playing so loud the floor vibrated. She came in quietly and stayed close to the wall so she could possibly blend into the wall paint.

Robbie Ray was sitting in a chair fiddling with his mustache in the corner. In the center of the floor was a small group of dancers moving in sync. Hannah was front and center as always, her hair tied into a messy pony tail. Even though she wasn't out in public her dancing clothes were chosen to make her stand out with their vibrant colors. She moved with grace and confidence across the floor as if she'd been born to do this. Each sway of her hips stirred up tingles in everyone watching her. Every spin created a perfect hurricane of sweet perfume to victims close by. Flawless was the only word Lilly could describe her with at the moment.

It still shocked her to see the difference between Hannah and Miley. There was still that something Hannah had that hit Lilly's sweet spot. The music stopped and the dancers hit their last move on time. They cheered and turned to each other, high fiving. Hannah headed to grab her water and smiled as she saw Lilly standing right next to it.

"Lilly!" the singer said happily. She moved quickly across the room and wrapped her arms around the girl. Lilly patted Hannah's back a bit awkwardly as she noticed the curious eyes watching. She had to do her best to appear as "just friends."

"Hi," Lilly said pulling away before people got suspicious. "Hannah." She stared at the pop star's radiant face for a moment, feeling her heart stop. Hannah reached down for her water. Lilly tapped her foot on the floor as she watched the plastic touch Hannah's shiny lips. She never thought she'd be so jealous of a piece of plastic before.

"So," Hannah said as she twisted the cap back on. "What brings my favorite fan here?"

Lilly blushed and couldn't stop the grin pulling its way onto her face. She shook her head, her hair falling down to block some of it. "Oh, I-I-I'm um don't th-think-,"

Hannah giggled and carefully tucked Lilly's hair out of the way. "No, need to be nervous silly." The pop star turned back to the others who pretended that they hadn't been looking. "I think we're done for today guys. I'm gonna head out."

"Sure thing Hannah." They waved. Smiling with joy, Hannah reached down and grabbed her bag before leading Lilly out the back door to her car. Before they could safely reach the vehicle, paparazzi flew out of nowhere and started taking pictures.

"Looking beautiful today Hannah." One said as he walked backwards in front of them to get as many shots as he could. Lilly gave a grumpy look at them all. She thought this was a total invasion of privacy. She turned to see if Hannah was frustrated too. The singer however smiled happily instead.

"Thanks." Hannah replied kindly, so calm and collected. Not worried if she had a bad hair day ('cause she sure didn't) or if they'd get a shot of her making a bad expression.

"You guys going to do something huh?" he said as he kept clicking away. "You guys would make a sweet couple. Hope you get together soon." He got out of the way as they reached the car. Hannah just waved before getting in and starting the car up. Lilly dropped into the passenger seat, trying to blink out the colorful blobs in her eyes.

"How could you stand being around that all the time?" Lilly shook her head as she watched Hannah driving.

"Easy," Hannah replied as she pulled the wig off in the safety of the car. "I don't have to all the time."

"Right," Lilly nodded her head, suddenly finding herself relaxing. Miley shook her dark hair out and rolled the window down to let it blow in the wind.

"You know, you still act all nervous around Hannah." Miley teased with a smile.

"I do not!" Lilly insisted. Miley's smile stretched wider as her words were confirmed. "Well, she's different. When I'm with you, I guess it's just more comfortable…more…like I'm at home."

"Oh and Hannah's just sooo different huh?" Miley chuckled.

"She is! She's smooth, she's kind, she's got this aura around her that's like seeing royalty-I mean." Lilly found herself smiling uncontrollably. She turned to see Miley looking at her a bit oddly. Miley lifted the wig resting on her lap.

"You want me to bring her back for you?" Miley said playfully. Lilly just stuck her tongue out at the brunette who was toying with her. "What's so weird is that we're referring to me in third person."

"Yeah," Lilly said. Miley settled back into her seat to get a bit more comfy. She reached over and took Lilly's hand into hers. They sat quietly for a long while, listening to the radio and enjoying the wind running through their hair. Lilly didn't wanna ruin the wonderful moment with her bad news. But it'd have to come out eventually.


End file.
